Piuma Family
by NaomiDiPiuma
Summary: Une nouvelle personne s'installe chez Tsuna. Il la connait. Mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pouvait jouer un rôle important dans la Mafia.
1. Intro

Voilà, voilà. (je savais pas quoi dire en fait...)

Malheureusement, les personnage appartiennent à Amano-sensei (ou heureusement sinon on n'aurait pas un si merveilleux manga sur lequel causer)

je préviens, ce truc peut tourner en spoiler si vous n'avez pas lu la fin des scans.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>INTRO<strong>

Reborn : * allongé sur son hamac * Tsuna ?

Tsuna : * lève le nez de son devoir de maths * Hum ?

Reborn : Ça fait déjà un mois que j'ai commencé à t'entraîner en temps que Néo Vongola Primo...

Tsuna : Je sais ça, Reborn. Et ?

Reborn : * saute de son hamac pour mettre un coup de pied à Tsuna * Et tu ne progresse pas d'un poil !

Tsuna : Itaïï ! Reborn !

Quelle magnifique façon de contextualiser l'histoire ! (ça va les chevilles ?) Bref, passons. La voix de Nana interrompit le professeur et l'élève qui se chamaillaient.

Nana : Reborn-kun, il y a un colis pour toi !

Reborn : Retourne à tes devoirs. * descends récupérer le paquet *

En effet, un carton trônait au milieu de la table de la cuisine. L'ex-arcobaleno s'en saisi et retourna dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le châtain. Il s'assit en tailleur à même le sol et commença à ouvrir le carton. Tsuna se retourna pour savoir ce qu'il contenait. A l'intérieur, les deux garçons découvrirent une boite remplit de pilules et une lettre posée au dessus. Intrigué, Reborn prit la lettre et la lut.

_Reborn,_

_ Ne voulant pas rester avec ce corps de bébé, mon génie scientifique a dernièrement mit au point un médicament capable de faire grandir les anciens Arcobaleno plus vite. Ce remède n'a pas pu être testé sur des cobayes alors je te demande de le devenir. J'ai envoyé le même paquet à tous les autres. Prends une pilule tous les soirs et observe ce qu'il se passe._

_ V._

Tsuna : Qu'est-ce que ça dit, Reborn ?

Reborn : C'est Verde, il a trouvé un remède miracle apparemment.

Tsuna : Comment ça ?

Reborn : Ces pilules sont capables de nous rendre notre taille normale si j'ai bien comprit.

Tsuna : Et tu vas les prendre ?

Reborn : Bien sûr, Dame-Tsuna ! Retourne bosser !

Le châtain sursauta et reprit son crayon. Quelque chose n'allait pas, sinon son tuteur n'aurait pas réagit avec autant de violence. Oh, bien sûr, l'adolescent avait l'habitude d'être traité avec violence par Reborn mais cette fois, c'était différant. Jamais le bébé ne s'était énervé contre Tsuna à ce point. Violent, mais jamais énervé. Quelques minutes plus tard, le futur parrain délaissa son cahier de maths et fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir celui de japonais. Il soupira puis s'étira. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et se les frotta en regardant son réveil. Seulement une demie-heure qu'il avait commencé et il avait déjà fini tous ses calculs ! A côté de lui, Reborn avait sauté sur le bureau et regardait les résultats de l'exercice sur le cahier. Le tueur redescendit du bureau sans rien dire et partit ranger le carton de pilules. Tsuna regarda à nouveau l'ex-arcobaleno avec étonnement. S'il n'avait rien dit, rien fait, c'est que tout était juste. Il ouvrit enfin son cahier de japonais. Depuis que Reborn avait décidé de l'entrainer pour devenir le Neo Primo Vongola, le châtain avait effectivement constaté une légère hausse de ses notes mais le Hitman se gardait bien de le féliciter ou même de l'encourager.

Tsuna : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui à la fin ?

? : Juudaime !

L'interpellé se précipita à sa fenêtre et avisa son Gardien de la Tempête plus bas dans la rue.

Tsuna : Salut Gokudera-kun !

Gokudera : Vous venez ? On va tous chez Yamamoto pour tester sa nouvelle console.

En effet, tous. Même Chrome était là. Tsuna se retourna.

Tsuna : Reborn, je peux ?

Reborn : Tes leçons, Tsuna.

Tsuna : J'y passerais toute la nuit si il faut mais j'aurais fini aujourd'hui. S'il-te-plais !

Reborn : Je viens dans ce cas.

Tsuna : Ouais ! * se re-penche à la fenêtre * J'arrive !

A peine trente secondes plus tard, Reborn et son élève étaient dans la rue avec les autres. Quelques minutes après le départ de la troupe, on sonna à la porte.

Nana : Oui ? Ah, regardez ce que le bon vent nous amène ! Entre, je t'en pris.

* * *

><p>Bon, à moins d'un gros problème, pas besoin de review sur ce chapitre. Si ?<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1

_Avant de commencer j'aimerais répondre à une review anonyme qui se reconnaîtra sûrement (j'espère) :_

_Merci, c'est encourageant d'entendre que c'est un bon début ^^. Si tu as trouvé ça un peu court c'est parce que ce n'était pas le premier chapitre mais une petite introduction. Le premier chapitre le voici ! Bonne lecture !_

_Je tiens à remercier tous les lecteurs qui suivent cette fic et qui reviewte ^^ Ça fait plaisir surtout que je ne suis pas habituée à autant de commentaires !_

_Comme toujours, Reborn ne m'appartient pas mais mon perso si (Mwahaha!)_

**Chapitre 1**

_19h et quelques minutes... _

Les autres avaient raccompagnés Tsuna et Reborn chez eux et s'étaient accordés quelques minutes d'incruste. Dès qu'il entra dans le salon, le châtain remarqua des baguages posés dans un coin de la pièce.

Tsuna : Kaa-san, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Nana : Ah, Tsu-kun, tu ne devinera jamais qui vient nous rendre visite !

Tsuna : Qui ?

? : Tiens, salut Tsuna !

Tsuna : * se tourne vers la voix, surprit * N-Nao-chan !?

Moi : Ça va ?

Tsuna : O-oui mais... Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.

Moi : J'étais de passage et je cherchais un endroit où dormir. Je me suis dis que je viendrais vous passer le bonjour !

Tsuna : De passage ? Seule ? Tu n'aurais pas encore fuguée de ta famille d'accueil par hasard ?

Moi : Il se pourrait que ce soit ça, en effet. * lui fais un clin d'œil *

Tsuna : * soupire * T'es pas possible...

Moi : Je sais.

Gokudera : Juudaime, c'est qui cette fille ?

Reborn : Il a raison Tsuna, c'est qui ?

Tsuna : T'es sérieux Reborn ? Je croyais que tu savais tout sur moi ?

Reborn : Oui mais apparemment le boulot a été mal fait. (Ou alors la Mafia cherche absolument à cacher cette fille, mais c'est déjà moins plausible)

Tsuna : Bon bah je vous la présente alors. C'est Naomi, ma cousine.

Gokudera : La cousine du Juudaime ?

Yamamoto : C'est ta cousine ? Maintenant que tu le dis, y'a un air de famille.

Moi : Bonjour tout le monde ! Vous êtes des amis de Tsuna, c'est ça ?

Yamamoto : Ouais. Je m'appelle Yamamoto Takeshi.

Gokudera : Gokudera Hayato...

Kyoko : Moi c'est Sasagawa Kyoko, et lui c'est mon grand frère Ryohei.

Ryohei : Enchanté A L'EXTREME !

Moi : Moi de même... A l'extrême ?

Haru : Miura Haru, la fiancée de Tsuna-san.

Moi : Fiancée ? * éclate de rire *

Tsuna : N-non, Nao-chan c'est pas ce que tu crois ! On n'est pas vraiment fiancés...

Moi : D'accord, d'accord, tu fais ce que tu veux après tout. Et toi ?

Chrome : * rougit * Chrome Dokuro...

Moi : Ok. Et bah, ça en fait du monde ! Bien loin du Tsuna que j'ai connu fut un temps...

Nana : Tsu-kun, on ne va pas tarder à passer à table.

Tsuna : D'accord Kaa-san. Bon bah à demain le gars.

Tous : Salut ! * partent *

Moi : Allons manger, Tsuna.

Tsuna : Oui.

Reborn : * coup de pied à Tsuna * N'oublie pas que tu as tes devoirs à finir, Dame-Tsuna !

Moi : Oh là, ça doit être du joli...

Tsuna : Hééé ! C'est pas de ma faute !

Moi : Tu veux un coup de main ?

Reborn : Tu serais lui faire rentrer ses leçons dans le crâne ?

Tsuna/moi : Sans problème !

Reborn : Sûr ?

Tsuna : Mais oui, elle m'en a déjà apprit des choses !

Reborn : Bon, je veux bien voir ce que ça donne.

Nana : A table !

Lambo : Ouais ! Lambo-san va tout manger !

I-Pin : Lambo, matte !

Tsuna : On devrait y allez avant qu'il n'y ai plus rien.

Moi : Proposition acceptée.

Bien sûr, il est toujours difficile de se nourrir dans une maison de mafieux mais ça ne me pose aucun problème. Lambo avait piqué l'assiette de mon cousin et courait sur la table en direction de sa place. De son côté, Nana souriait, insouciante. D'un geste, et sans même regarder le bovin, je lui retirais le plat des mains pour le reposer devant Tsuna. Ce dernier arrêta de crier sur le glouton pour me regarder avec étonnement. Reborn lui-même me regarda étrangement. Je fis un immense sourire à mon cousin.

Moi : Toujours aussi nul, Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna : (On croirait entendre Reborn) Hein ?

La porte s'ouvrit, coupant court à la conversation qui allait débuter.

Iemitsu : Tadaima !

Nana : Okairi, chéri.

Iemitsu : Ça va Tsuna ? Oh, Naomi !

Moi : Salut tonton.

Iemitsu : * se penche à mon oreille, air grave * Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

Moi : Je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à ma famille ?

Nana : Iemitsu, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces messes basses ?

Iemitsu : * fait le con (certains voient de quoi je parle n'est-ce pas ?) * R-rien, Nana ! Je t'expliquerais plus tard !

Nana : Je vois !

L'Hyper Intuition de Tsuna devait lui crier que quelque chose clochait vu comment il me regardait. Reborn quant à lui... Bah on ne voyait pas ses yeux alors impossible de dire ce qu'il regardait. Je laissais échapper un soupir de soulagement. Nana ne devait absolument rien savoir sur le vrai boulot de son mari. Comme promis, je rejoignis le petit châtain dans sa chambre après le dîner. En premier lieu, il fit ses exercices de japonais seuls et me les montra. Je lui montrais une question au hasard (ou presque). Le tout sous l'œil attentif de son tuteur.

Moi : Tu m'explique ton résonnement sur cette question ?

Tsuna : * panique * (C'est la seule où j'ai répondu au hasard !) J-je sais pas. J-j'ai...

Moi : T'as répondu au hasard, oui, je sais. Je les reconnais tout de suite ces questions là... Allez écoute, je vais t'expliquer.

Et me voilà repartit dans de longues explications au terme desquelles le jeune parrain me gratifia d'un grand sourire.

Tsuna : Ok, c'était pas si compliqué en fait !

Moi : Bah nan. Maintenant tu nous ramène une bonne note au prochain test, compris ?

Tsuna : Je vais essayer.

Reborn : (Elle a sérieusement réussi à lui faire rentrer une leçon comme celle-ci dans la tête ?)

Moi : C'est tout ce que tu avais à faire ?

Tsuna : Oui, j'ai déjà fais le reste.

Moi : * me lève * Alors bonne nuit ! * part *

Tsuna : A toi aussi.

Je sentais que ma nuit allait être très courte... Sensation qui se confirma avec la sonnerie de mon portable à 2h du matin.

Moi : * pas réveillée * Allô ?

? : C'est moi, boss.

Moi : * me redresse sur le lit * Ah, Flavio ! _Buongiorno_.

Flavio : C'est quoi cette soudaine bonne humeur ?

Moi : Tais-toi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Flavio : Juste savoir comment se passait ton séjour chez les Vongola.

Moi : A 2h du matin ?

Flavio : Oups ! _Perdone_, j'avais oublié le décalage horaire.

Moi : Pas grave. Mais essaye de ne pas l'oublier la prochaine fois. Ici ça se passe bien hormis le fait que Iemitsu se demande ce que je fais là et que Tsuna et Reborn doivent se douter que toute cette histoire n'est pas nette. Et de votre côté ?

Flavio : Tout va pour le mieux, on arrive à composer sans toi. La police te cherche tu sais.

Moi : Je m'en doute.

Il y eu un moment de silence où j'entendis des voix derrière mon second.

Moi : J'y retournerais pas Flavio...

Flavio : Je sais. On te rejoint dès que possible.

Moi : Les autres sont avec toi ?

Flavio : Ouais, bien sûr.

Moi : Mets le haut-parleur, je dois leur parler.

Flavio : Compris. * s'éloigne un peu du téléphone * Hé, les gars ! Boss veut vous parler. * Met le haut-parleur * Vas-y.

Moi : Salut tout le monde, vous allez bien ?

Saoko : Boss...

Moi : Y'a l'air que oui d'après Flavio. Désolée de vous avoir lâché sans prévenir.

Aldo : Boss, pourquoi t'es partit ?!

Moi : Pas la peine de crier Aldo. Je... J'ai reçu des ordres et je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous prévenir.

Teseo : Mais comment on peut te donner un ordre ? Tu es la boss de la _family_, non ?

Moi : Qui a parlé ?

Aldo : Teseo, un de mes hommes.

Moi : Je vois. Excuse-moi, j'ai plus de 150 personnes à retenir alors c'est un peu difficile... Pour répondre à ta question, les boss d'autres familles en sont capables. Là, c'est un ordre du Nono des Vongola.

Tous : Héééé ?!

Flavio : Et c'est quoi ta mission ?

Moi : Je dois tester les compétences du Néo Primo et rapporter une éventuelle évolution.

Saoko : Quand tu dis tester... Tu parle de combat ?

Moi : Entre autre, oui.

Flavio : Et tu compte rester là-bas après ?

Moi : Honnêtement, je ne sais pas.

Aldo : Tu as besoin d'aide ? On peut se débrouiller pour te rejoindre tu sais.

Moi : Je sais mais si vous venez maintenant ça va encore paraître louche. Je vous appelle si besoin est et je passerais par Flavio. Dans le pire des cas on a des hommes ici, au Japon.

Aldo : Tu m'énerve quand tu as raison comme ça...

Moi : Moi aussi je t'adore Aldo ! Allez je vous laisse, soyez sages !

Une rafale de oui me répondis avant que je ne raccroche. Je me laissa retomber sur mon lit en soupirant. La Piuma Family, hein ? Une famille mafieuse non-officielle. Elle le serait à ma majorité, à 18 ans pour les lois italiennes. En attendant, on vit dans l'ombre. Bah, plus que quelques mois à attendre ! Et quelques heures avant le petit-déjeuner alors que mon ventre gargouillait, protestant d'avoir été réveillé sans être remplit par la suite. Je me tournais vers le réveil. 2H30... Trop tôt et peu de chance de se rendormir. Au bout d'une demie-heure, je me décidais à me lever pour aller manger un morceau. Dans la journée, Tsuna avait des tests alors impossible de l'attaquer. Je devrais me contenter du style ''nièce modèle'' auprès de Nana, Bianci et les enfants pour aujourd'hui. Avec tout ça, j'avais oublié que le scorpion dormait dans la même chambre que moi.

Bianci : Je peux savoir à qui tu parlais ?

Moi : * sursaute * B-Bianci ! Tu m'as fais peur. Je t'ai réveillé ? Pardon.

Bianci : Réponds à ma question.

_Ah ah, suspense ! Comment je vais m'en sortir ? Des suggestions ? Bientôt, la suite !_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Bon, on est repartit pour un nouveau chapitre ! Les persos ne m'appartiennent pas sauf Naomi et la Piuma Family (faut que je demande à Amano-sensei de me donner KHR...)_

**Chapitre 2**

Bianchi : Je peux savoir à qui tu parlais ?

Moi : * sursaute * B-Bianchi ! Tu m'as fais peur. Je t'ai réveillé ? Pardon.

Bianchi : Réponds à ma question.

Moi : Heu... (Qu'est-ce que je lui dis moi ? Faut pas que Tsuna sache quoi que soit !)

Bianchi : Tu parlais du Kyuudaïme. Je peux savoir comment tu le connais ?

Moi : (Tant pis, je tente le tout pour le tout !) Si tu veux que je parle, jure sur l'Omerta que tu ne diras rien à personne !

La jeune femme était réellement surprise. Apparemment, j'avais vraiment quelque chose à cacher, et c'était gros. Silencieusement, elle fit la promesse imposée pour mes secrets. Je pris une grande inspiration.

Moi : Qu'est-ce que tu sais déjà, Bianchi ? (On ne sait jamais, je pourrais ne pas tout lui révéler.)

Bianchi : Tout laisse à penser que tu es mafieuse, peut-être un haut grade. Très haut grade. Tu es là pour Tsuna. Iemitsu semble savoir qui tu es. Tu es liée de près ou de loin aux Vongola. Il se peut que tu soit dangereuse pour nous. Qui es-tu ? Que veux-tu à Tsuna ?

Moi : Tu sais beaucoup déjà. Pour le moment je ne suis qu'une exécutrice, je n'ai de pouvoir que sur les personnes à qui je parlais au téléphone mais je m'occupe de cette mission seule. Ça ne concerne que moi, pas les autres. Mon seul but est d'avoir des renseignements sur Tsuna, je ne lui veux aucun mal. Satisfaite ?

Bianchi : A peu près. Je ne sais pas si je peux te croire...

Moi : Observe les prochains événements si tu veux te faire une opinion.

Bianchi repartit sans un mot. Je poussais un soupire de soulagement avant d'ouvrir le frigo. Au moins, j'avais réussi à lui cacher certaines choses. Comme même après avoir mangé le sommeil ne venait pas, je restais dans la cuisine à compter les heures. Vers 6h du matin, ma tante arriva dans la pièce, rayonnante. Je la trouvais impressionnante, toujours de bonne humeur et prête à entamer une dure journée tôt le matin.

Nana : Ah, Naomi ! Que fais-tu ici si tôt ?

Moi : J'arrivais plus à dormir. Tu vas préparer le petit-déjeuner ?

Nana : Oui. Lambo-kun est un gros mangeur et il risque d'avoir faim en se réveillant.

Moi : Je peux t'aider ?

Nana : Si tu veux. * s'approche de moi avec son porte-monnaie * Et si tu allais jusqu'à la boulangerie et que tu achetais des pâtisseries toutes chaudes pour tout le monde ? Je suis sûre que ça leur ferait plaisir.

Moi : Pas de problème. * prends le porte-monnaie et commence à partir *

Nana : Essaye de ne pas tout manger sur le retour !

Moi : Promis !

Je pris donc de quoi remplir les estomacs dans une boulangerie de Namimori-centre. Sur le chemin du retour, alors que je dégustais un croissant tout chaud (allez-y, bavez. Mais attention au clavier), je vis une certaine personne qui marchait tranquillement en chantonnant. Vu que je l'observais depuis un moment maintenant, il s'adressa à moi.

? : Kufufu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a jeune fille ?

Moi : Rokudo Mukuro...

Mukuro : Oh, voyez-vous ça, je suis connu on dirait ! A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Moi : Je m'appelle Naomi, juste Naomi. Je suis la cousine de Tsuna.

Mukuro : Ce cher Tsunayoshi ! J'allais justement lui rendre une petite visite ''amicale''.

Moi : Je doute qu'il soit levé à cette heure-ci mais tu peux toujours essayer.

Je fis donc le reste du trajet avec une drôle de compagnie. I-Pin, Lambo et Fuuta étaient déjà en train de déjeuner quand nous arrivons dans la cuisine.

Nana : Alors, qu'a-tu acheté Naomi ? Oh, qui est ce jeune homme ?

Moi : Mukuro-kun est un ami de Tsuna. (On peut dire ça.)

Mukuro : Enchanté madame.

Nana : * lui sourit *

Moi : J'ai pris des croissants, des pains au chocolat et aux raisins et des meringues. Je t'ai pris une pèche Melba aussi, comme je sais que tu adore ça.

Nana : Merci, c'est gentil. Je vais la mettre de côté pour le moment. * prend la pochette et va au frigo * Je peux t'offrir quelque chose Mukuro-kun ?

Mukuro : Une tasse de thé sera bien suffisante, j'ai déjà déjeuné.

Nana : D'accord. Naomi ?

Moi : Pareil. Rien de tel qu'une bonne tasse de thé pour accompagner ce genre de pâtisserie !

Un cri de douleur à la Tsuna parvint à nos oreilles, suivi de près par un ''Héé'' de surprise. Le châtain fini par arriver dans la cuisine, l'énergie de son réveil brutal passée (donc en mode zombie). Mais ce qu'il vit lui redonna un coup de punch et le fit (à nouveau) crier de surprise. En effet, le tableau qui était devant ses yeux avait tout de surprenant. Sa mère et moi le saluant tout sourire alors que Mukuro arrêta de torturer le pauvre Lambo qui avait critiqué sa coiffure pour lui aussi faire un sourire au futur parrain. Un sourire, bien sûr, digne du psychopathe qu'il était. Ce que je ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer.

Tsuna : Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans MA maison, Mukuro ? Et lâche Lambo !

Mukuro : * obéis * Je suis simplement passé dire bonjour. J'ai rencontré ta cousine en chemin et...

Tsuna : Tu as rencontré Nao-chan ?

Moi : * me goinfre * J'étais à la boulangerie. (Un bon point pour Tsuna. Il arrive à se faire obéir et il n'a plus si peur de Mukuro-kun que ça.)

Mukuro : Oui.

Tsuna : Bon bah, bonjour. Et au revoir !

Nana : Tsu-kun, ce n'est pas une façon de traiter ses amis.

Tsuna : Mais, Kaa-san !

Nana : Ce jeune homme est poli et sympathique et toi tu le jette dehors.

Moi : Te bats pas Tsuna.

Tsuna : C'est juste que... Je suppose que tu as autre chose à faire Mukuro ? Avec Chrome ou Fran.

Mukuro : Pas si tôt. Je torturais Fran plus tard, quand Chrome sera en cours.

Reborn : * head kick à Tsuna * Arrête de discuter ou tu vas être en retard.

Tsuna : * se masse le crâne * Ah oui, mince.

Et Tsuna s'assit à sa place habituelle, soit à côté de son Gardien qui semblait... Très sage.

Moi : Bon, j'ai un coup de fil à passer. * part *

Tsuna : … Mukuro ? Y'a un truc qui me gène...

Reborn : (Le retour de l'Hyper Intuition de Tsuna)

Mukuro : Hum ?

Tsuna : Dans quelles conditions tu as rencontré Nao-chan ? Je veux dire, on ne se ressemble pas particulièrement et... Ça m'intrigue en fait. J'espère que tu ne lui as pas parlé de la mafia.

Mukuro : Si, on en a parlé. Plus précisément, de notre rencontre et du pourquoi que je déteste la mafia.

Tsuna : * mode panique * Pourquoi tu lui en as parlé ?! C'est pas bon, elle va se douter de quelque chose !

Mukuro : Je pensais que ça ne posait pas de problème. Elle savait qui j'étais dès le début, c'est elle qui m'a abordée pour répondre à ta première question. C'est encore elle qui m'a demandée et elle avait l'air d'en savoir beaucoup sur toi en tant que boss Vongola alors j'ai pensé qu'elle en faisait partie.

Tsuna : Tu es sûr de ça ?

Mukuro : Certain. Aux vues de ta réaction, il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas sur ta cousine.

Reborn : Je le savais depuis le début que quelque chose clochait.

Tsuna : Je suis d'accord avec toi Reborn, mais ça ne nous dit toujours pas ce que c'est...

Mukuro : Oya oya, aurais-je encore fais quelque chose de mal ?

Tsuna : Non, au contraire Mukuro. Tu nous as conforté sur une intuition et on va pouvoir agir.

(Notez le ''encore'' de Mukuro ^^) De mon côté, j'étais en pleine conversation avec un ancien Arcobaleno.

Moi : Je crois que tes pilules marchent Verde. Reborn a l'air plus grand ce matin et ça explique la panique de Tsuna dès le matin.

Verde : Hoo, c'est bon à savoir. Et ta mission ?

Moi : Tsuna a déjà remplit un de mes tests, voir deux. Je le laisse tranquille pour aujourd'hui.

Verde : Bien, reste concentrée.

Moi : Ouais, à plus. * raccroche * Tsuna, t'es déjà en retard !

Reborn : Elle a raison, allez !

Tsuna : Hiiii ! Itekimasu ! * attrape son sac et part *

Nana : Iterashai.

Mukuro : Bien, je vous remercie de votre hospitalité mais je vais partir aussi.

Nana : Déjà ? N'hésite pas à revenir alors.

Mukuro : Je n'y manquerait pas. * sourire sadique *

Moi : Laisse tata, je vais faire la vaisselle avec Bianchi.

I-Pin : I-Pin va aider aussi !

Nana : Ah, merci les filles !

Une fois que nous fûmes seules, le scorpion s'adressa à moi.

Bianchi : Ils t'ont grillé tu sais...

Moi : Vraiment ?

Bianchi : Rokudo Mukuro a parlé.

Moi : Et qu'a dit Tsuna ?

Bianchi : Qu'il savait que quelque chose clochait. Je n'ai rien dit.

Moi : Merci. Bon bah je dois lui valider un autre test.

Bianchi : Lequel ?

Moi : S'il faisait plus confiance à son Hyper Intuition.

Bianchi : C'est quoi la prochaine étape ?

Moi : Je ne sais pas.

Nous finissons la vaisselle en silence... Enfin...

Lambo : Guhahaha ! Mama a donné un paquet de bonbons à Lambo-san et je donnerais rien à personne ! * se met à courir *

I-Pin : * saute du plan de travail et poursuit Lambo * Lambo, matte ! Il faut partager !

Lambo : Dame ~

Moi : * soupire * J'espère que ça ira pour Tsuna avec lui...

Bianchi : Il s'en est bien sortit jusque là.

Moi : C'est vrai.

Quelques heures plus tard, la pause déjeuner avait sonné au Collège Namimori et les Vongola parlaient des tests de la matinée.

Gokudera : Et toi Juudaime, comment ça c'est passé ?

Tsuna : Étonnement, je pense que je m'en suis sortit.

Yamamoto : C'est cool ça, Tsuna !

Gokudera : Comme on pouvait s'y attendre de la part du Juudaime, il surmonte toutes les épreuves ! Et ça concerne maintenant même les cours !

Tsuna : Merci de me rappeler mes échecs habituels... -.-'

Yamamoto : Ah ah ah, bon, on mange maintenant ?

Gokudera : Pas la peine de nous donner des ordres, Yakyuu-baka !

Yamamoto : Ah ah ah !

Tsuna : Les gars...

Le déjeuner se passa dans l'ambiance habituelle pendant que de mon côté, je proposais une balade à Lambo...

_Et bah, j'ai jamais mit autant de temps à parler d'une seule matinée..._

_Review ? Non ? Allez, s'il-vous-plait !_


	4. Chapitre 3

_ Alors, avant toute chose… Merci Addaline pour ta review ! ^^ Oui, c'est bien ton premier commentaire. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on apprécie mon travail. Je crois que je m'amuse autant à l'écrire que toi à la lire ^^ Après, pour ce qui est des fautes j'ai un bon correcteur d'orthographe et je relis plusieurs fois mes chapitres alors ça aide (un petit conseil pour ceux qui écrivent ?). Il faut se dire qu'i peine deux ans je faisais trois fautes par ligne alors me prendre des coups sur la tête a du bien m'aider… Et je suis contente de moi pour le suspense, c'est la première fois que j'arrive à le faire correctement ^^ (peut-être parce que c'est la première fois que j'écris sans avoir une suite précise en tête…)._

_Bref, encore merci et bonne journée à toi._

_ On y va ? Reborn ne m'appartient toujours pas._

Tsuna : Est-ce qu'on a un indice pour les retrouver ?

Gokudera : Pas encore Juudaime. Hibari, Chrome et les deux autres s'en chargent.

Tsuna : * s'arrête de marcher * Il faut les retrouver, et vite ! On ne sait pas si leurs vies sont en danger ou non.

Yamamoto : T'en fais pas Tsuna, on les ramènera.

Petit topo sur la situation. Dans l'après-midi, Lambo et moi sommes partis faire une balade aux alentours de Namimori mais depuis, plus de nouvelles. C'est pourquoi Tsuna et ses Gardiens s'affairaient à nous localiser par tous les moyens actuellement. Ken et Chikusa posaient des questions dans la périphérie de la ville, Chrome se servait de ses illusions pour trouver une trace de notre présence et Hibari faisait jouer ses ''connaissances'' (victimes). Yamamoto et Gokudera accompagnaient leur boss pour l'informer de l'avancée des recherches. De mon côté, je me mis à bailler en m'étirant sur ma chaise. Puis, je pris sur mes genoux un Lambo paniqué.

Moi : Ça va aller Lambo. Tsuna et les autres vont nous trouver.

Lambo : O-oui.

Norio : Alors boss, bien installée ?

Moi : Mouais… Combien de temps ils vont mettre à découvrir votre petite cachette ?

Norio : Hum… Pas trop longtemps normalement, une heure à peu prêt. J'ai envoyé quelqu'un trouver le Comité de Discipline et les mettre sur la voie.

Moi : Tu entends Lambo ? Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Lambo : Demo…

Norio : Je suis désolé si nous t'avons effrayé. C'était pour faire plus vrai, vois-tu, Lambo-kun.

Lambo : Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir, Naomi !

Moi : Je sais…

Le Vice-président du Comité de Discipline entra en trombe dans le bureau de son chef.

Kusakabe : Kyo-san ! Nous avons peut-être des informations !

Hibari : Je ne veux pas de peut-être.

Kusakabe : C'est parce que nous ne connaissons pas la source mais l'info est sérieuse.

Hibari : Parle.

Kusakabe : Un signalement dans un hangar de l'ancienne zone industrielle de Namimori. Nos hommes là-bas confirment qu'il y a de l'agitation mais ils ne savent pas si nos disparus sont avec eux. Que faisons-nous ?

Hibari : * compose le numéro de Gokudera sur son portable *

Gokudera : Hibari ?

Hibari : * tends son téléphone à Kusakabe * Répète.

Kusakabe s'exécuta et c'est Tsuna qui prit la décision finale.

Tsuna : On y va. Hibari-san, tu m'entends ?

Hibari : Oui.

Tsuna : Tous les Gardiens viennent avec nous. Toi compris. On ne sais combien sont nos ennemis alors on a besoin de tout le monde.

Hibari : Hn… J'y vais seul, vous allez me gêner.

Tsuna : Alors on se croisera. A plus, tu nous préviens de tout changement.

Hibari : Hn… * raccroche *

Tsuna : Gokudera-kun, appelle Mukuro.

Gokudera : Oui Juudaime.

Yamamoto : Ah ah, Tsuna est dans son mode boss !

Gokudera : Yamamoto, ferme-la un peu. * appelle Mukuro *

Mukuro : Oya oya, la Tempête Vongola ! Que me vaut cet honneur.

Gokudera : Tous les Gardiens doivent se rendre dans l'ancienne zone industrielle. Bien sûr, ça inclus Chrome et toi.

Mukuro : Qui a dit que j'avais l'intention de participer personnellement à cette affaire ?

Gokudera : Écoutes-moi bien Mukuro, tu as intérêt à coopérer !

Mukuro : Oya oya, serait-ce des menaces ?

Tsuna : Mukuro ! Tu sais très bien ce qu'il peut t'arriver si tu refuse de nous aider.

Mukuro : Ce coup-là se sont de vrais menaces… Sawada Tsunayoshi est déjà en Hyper Mode ?

Yamamoto : Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Mukuro : Kufufu, alors il a bien changé !

Tsuna : Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter ! Mukuro, j'espère que tu y seras.

Mukuro : C'est quand même à quarante kilomètres d'ici…

Tsuna : Tu es illusionniste il me semble. Et Hibari-san sera là aussi. A moins que tu n'en sois pas capable…

Mukuro : Oya oya, pour qui me prends-tu ?

Gokudera : Viens, point final. * raccroche *

Retournons un peu au hangar.

Norio : La personne que j'avais envoyé aux Vongola vient de revenir.

Moi : * me redresse * Alors ?

Norio : Il a croisé le Comité de Discipline. L'engrenage est en marche.

Moi : Bien, je rends les armes. C'est toi le boss maintenant. * m'étire *

Lambo : Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Naomi ?

Moi : Tsuna arrive.

Lambo : Ouais ! Je commence à avoir faim.

Norio : Ça, je peux y remédier.

Moi : Merci Norio-kun.

Norio : Oh mais de rien boss.

Le jeune homme revint un peu plus tard avec une poche de nourriture qu'il donna à Lambo. La petite vache se jeta sur son contenu quand une jeune femme se précipita dans le hangar.

Sei : Norio-san, Naomi-sama, les Vongola ont été repéré à l'entrée de la zone industrielle.

Moi : Déjà ? ils ont fait vite.

Norio : Effectivement. Qui est-ce ?

Sei : Les Gardiens de la Brume se déplacent grâce à des illusions, le Gardien du Nuage arrive d'un autre côté et le reste des Gardiens sont un peu plus loin paraît-il.

Moi : Oh, il a réussit à réunir tout le monde ?

Norio : Ça te va comme test ?

Moi : Non, pas encore. Pour le moment il fait du bon boulot.

Norio acquiesça puis la pièce s'emplit d'une légère brume.

Moi : C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

Norio : Non…

Mukuro : Kufufu ! On s'amuse à jouer avec les Vongola ?

Norio : Montre-toi, Gardien de la Brume Vongola !

Mukuro : Kufufu, j'aimerais que tu ne m'appelle plus par ce titre jeune homme.

Moi : (Je vois…)

Hibari : Écarte-toi de mon chemin, Mukuro.

Mukuro : Ah, Kyoya ! Je ne penserais pas que tu viendrais.

Hibari : …

Mukuro : Kufufu !

Hibari : …

Norio : Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

Mukuro : Ah oui ! Donne-nous les deux personnes derrière toi.

Norio : Et si je refuse ?

Hibari : Kamikurosu.

Norio : Au moins, on ne peut pas douter du fait que vous êtes sérieux tous les deux.

Mukuro : Kufufu, Tsunayoshi a des arguments… Persuasifs. N'est-ce pas, Kyoya ?

Hibari : * hoche légèrement la tête * Hn…

Moi : Attendez, laissez-moi calculer. Mukuro-kun plus Hibari d'accord égal… Cataclysme !

Mukuro : Kufufu, heureux de constater que tu n'a pas perdu ton sens de l'humour malgré la situation.

Moi : Faut bien positiver.

Tsuna : Mukuro, Hibari-san !

Norio : Le fameux Vongola Decimo ! Tu cherche quelque chose ?

Tsuna : Ne joue pas le malin. Rends-nous Lambo et Nao-chan.

Mukuro : Il a déjà refusé de le faire.

Norio : Je n'ai pas reçu d'ordre dans ce sens.

Tsuna : Hein ?

Yamamoto : Tu n'es pas le boss ici ?

Norio : Et bien… Pas complètement.

Tsuna : Alors, qui dirige ?

Norio : Moi, en l'absence du boss. Ne cherchez pas, vous ne serez pas qui c'est.

Tsuna : Qu'importe tant qu'il ne nous attire pas plus d'ennuis…

Norio laissa échapper un sourire. Il savait très bien que les tests étaient loin d'être fini pour le Vongola et jusque là, je continuerais de faire des miennes.

Gokudera : Si tu ne compte pas nous les rendre, on va devoir les reprendre par la force.

Tsuna : (Tiens, Gokudera-kun prévient maintenant.)

Norio : Essayez pour voir.

Moi : * murmure * _Norio, andrà bene ? _(Norio, ça ira ?)

Norio : * murmure * _Nessun problema chief, riesco._ (Pas de problème boss, je gère)

Suite à notre échange, le combat commença rapidement. Les Flammes de la Brume de Norio contre celles du Ciel de Tsuna… Un combat inégal qui se termina rapidement.

Mukuro : Comment ça se fait qu'il utilise des Flammes lui ?

Moi : Parce que tous les mafioso les utilisent.

Hibari : T'es pas sensée être prisonnière toi ?

Moi : Ils n'ont pas les moyens de me retenir.

Hibari/Mukuro : …

Norio : Tu es vraiment fort, Decimo. Les rumeurs à ton sujet ne mentent pas.

Tsuna : On ne s'en prend pas à ma famille impunément. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté l'Héritage Vongola.

Norio : Boss…

Un hochement de tête de ma part répondit à sa question avant même qu'il ne la pose. Personne ne remarqua notre échange.

Tsuna : Je reprends tes otages, ne reviens pas.

Norio : On se reverra, Decimo. Mais pas maintenant.

Lambo : Tsuna ! * lui saute dessus en pleurant *

Tsuna : Lambo, tout va bien ?

Lambo : O-oui.

Tsuna : Rentrons.

Gokudera : Oui, Juudaime.

Les autres : Oui ! * partent *

Tsuna : Et toi Nao-chan, ça va ?

Moi : Parfaitement.

Tsuna : C'est bon alors.

Au bout de quelques heures de marche, les Vongola (sans Hibari, Mukuro et Chrome évidemment) arrivèrent devant la maison des Sawada.

Tsuna : Nao-chan, nous devons parler. Les gars, vous pouvez restez s'il-vous-plait ?

Yamamoto : Ok.

Gokudera : A tes ordres, Juudaime.

Tsuna : Merci.

Ryohei : Désolé Sawada mais Kyoko va s'inquiéter si je reste plus longtemps.

Tsuna : C'est pas grave Onii-san, à demain.

Ryohei : Ouais, A L'EXTREME. * part *

Moi : De quoi tu veux parler ? * ouvre la porte *

Tsuna : De cet après-midi. * entre * Tadaima.

Nana : Okairi, Tsu-kun. Ah Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun, vous êtes encore là !

Yamamoto : Ouais.

Gokudera : * s'incline * Désolé du dérangement.

Nana : Vous voulez que je fasse du thé ?

Tsuna : Merci Kaa-san, nous serons dans ma chambre. * monte l'escalier *

Nana : Bien.

Nous suivons le futur boss jusqu'à sa chambre et tout le monde s'assit à même le sol. Reborn nous rejoignit par la suite.

Reborn : Dame-Tsuna, où tu étais passé ?

Tsuna : Partit chercher Nao-chan.

Moi : (Il n'a pas prévenu Reborn ? Ça c'est une première…)

Tsuna : Bien, Nao-chan, raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lambo cet après-midi.

Moi : J'étais partie me promener avec Lambo dans l'espoir de le distraire un peu. On sortait du chemin près de la rivière et des hommes en noir nous attendaient avec leur voiture. On n'a rien vu venir. Hein Lambo ?

Lambo : Oui, on n'a pas eu le temps de se défendre.

Reborn : Tu es vraiment nul Lambo. Tu fais un Gardien pitoyable.

Lambo : Tais-toi Reborn ! Lambo-san est fort !

Tsuna : Oui Lambo, ne l'écoute pas.

Moi : Ils nous ont embarqués et nous nous sommes retrouvés chez Norio-kun. Fin de l'histoire.

Tsuna : Il ne vous a rien dit ? Quelque chose qui nous permettrait de trouver la trace de son boss ?

Moi : Que compte-tu faire ? Et en quoi les affaires de la mafia t'intéresse ?

Tsuna : Heu…

Moi : Je rigole ! J'ai vécu en Sicile assez longtemps pour savoir qui tu es, Vongola Decimo.

Tsuna : Ah. Et ce Norio, il ne t'a rien dit ?

Moi : Négatif, ce n'est qu'un exécutant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, tout ira bien.

Tsuna hocha la tête. L'affaire était claire à présent et moi je lui validais le test de comportement face à l'enlèvement de quelqu'un de la Famiglia.

_Voilà voilà ! Ça vous plaît ? Une review pour la suite ?_


End file.
